


fuck school dances and the people they bring

by zenexit



Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, School Dance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo is not good at working for the discipline committee, Takasugi is too quiet, and Kamui doesn't even go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck school dances and the people they bring

**Author's Note:**

> All of Kamui's pronouns in this are they as my ss wanted! Which is fun because i love trans hcs

A Christmas School dance sounded like an awful idea, at least to Sougo Okita. There were too many things that could go wrong there that he didn’t want to even begin to keep track of. As one of the members of the discipline committee it would be his job to help take care of them. Or it would have been anyway if Hijikata hadn’t been such an asshole. “Watch the punch Sougo, remember this isn’t just our school here today 

Sougo.” Blah blah blah.

Annoying. That’s what Hijikata was.

Why was it so against the law for Sougo to try to have a little fun while he was here at the stupid dance, hm? 

Kondo and Hijikata weren’t allowed to do much but that didn’t stop Kondo from trying anyway. He was circling around the dance floor, watching over the people there, or at least Tae, who was already dancing with someone. Hijikata had a much more serious look on his face while he stood by the door and inspected people’s attire before entering the room. Sougo believed he would be stricter than any teacher about dress code, but then again people were still getting in.

Ugh, why was it so hot? Couldn’t these people go outside and dance or something? 

Orange hair was the next thing Sougo saw in the doorway waiting to pass Hijikata’s test. Sougo couldn’t see a lot through the dark room but that orange hair really did carry all the way across. It was long, in a braid over the person’s shoulder, their face breaking out into a huge smile while Hijikata tried to find something wrong.  
Boring, Sougo decided and started looking around for something to do.

Takasugi Shinsuke, standing by the punch bowl completely alone and staring out into the room. Sougo decided this would be a good target for whatever mischief he decided to pull out of his ass. Takasugi and his gang were known as the school trouble makers, and he was getting suspended off and on again all the time. The fact that he was allowed to go to the school dance showed he had been behaving recently, for whatever brief time period that had been anyway.

Sougo made his way across the room towards Takasugi, hands causally put into his pockets. He had dressed up for the night, Sougo noted. Takasugi had on black pants that actually looked like they had been ironed recently. He also wore a black suit jacket with a purple dress shirt. Although this wasn’t far off from his regular uniform, it wasn’t something that even Hijikata could pick at. 

“Oi, what are you standing around for?” Sougo asked, smirking at the young man in front of him. Takasugi didn’t even turn to look. 

“You trying to spike the punch? Trying to scare people away, hmm?” Sougo pushed farther with his words, and then took a step closer. 

“I’m waiting here for my date.” Takasugi said and turned to look Sougo in the eyes. Well, at least his one eye did. Normally Takasugi’s eye had a green color to it, but right now Sougo wouldn’t have been able to tell that. The rooms lights, flashing colors of red and green and white were reflecting in that eye, each time making it seem drastically different. 

“You got a date?” Sougo laughed and pulled the corners of his lips up into a smile. “Who asked you out? I bet it was Matako.”

In all honesty, Sougo couldn’t say he was surprised Takasugi had a date. Even being the troublemaker that he was around school, he was still popular and well known. Adding to all of that were his looks. Not the tallest around, Takasugi and Sougo stood at the exact same height. However lean they both were, Takasugi’s was deeper in pitch. A long straight nose perfectly aligned above his mouth. His eyelashes were the next thing to notice, dark like his hair, dark enough to the point where it didn’t even look black anymore. He was attractive, and that was one of the things that irritated Sougo.

“They’re not Matako.” Takasugi responded calmly then looked back out on the dancefloor. “However, they should have been here already.”

“Awww, did you get ditched?” Sougo laughed a bit.

“No, they’ll be here.” Takasugi turned to look back and Sougo again. He paused for a moment and then his previously deadpan face slowly began to smile.

“Would you like to dance with me while I wait?” Takasugi asked, putting his hand out to be grabbed.

Sougo paused for a moment, staring at the hand in front of him taking in exactly what he was being offered. He could debate this entire thing internally, or he could do something entertaining that would piss off Hijikata. So, in reality, there wasn’t really anything to contest. 

“Am I that irresistible?” Sougo grabbed the hand offered to him and Takasugi pulled him out into the crowd of people. It was much hotter here than before, but Sougo sucked it up.  
Without hesitation Takasugi pulled Sougo’s hands into place, one going on his shoulder, the other two meeting on the side. Sougo didn’t ever worry about dancing but he knew right away this was a waltz position. Hardly sexy, but it would do.

“Do you know to follow?” Takasugi asked calmly.

“I prefer leading.” Sougo replied right away.

“Really? Then take it from here.” Sougo looked down at their feet. He had no fucking clue what they were doing. 

Taking a step forward on his left side Takasugi moved right away to match the step. Then the right foot forward. And then the left again.They continued to shuffle around like this for a little longer before Takasugi started laughing. 

“You call this a lead? You’re horrible at dancing.” Sougo opened his mouth to reply but as caught off.

“Excuse me, can I cut in?” A voice behind Sougo spoke and he twisted to see someone behind him. The same red orange hair as before, neatly braided over their shoulder. Large blue eyes stared at the two of them. For whatever reason those eyes looked like they were laughing.

Oh, this must be Takasugi’s date.

“Not at all, he’s all yous, Kamui.” Takasugi said and took a step back. 

Before Sougo could say anything in response, Kamui grabbed him by his open arms and turned him around quickly so they were face face.

“That dancing was terrible! Were you even sort of trying?” Kamui laughed and then began to move. Their hands flew to Sougo’s sides pulling him along with him. Sougo’s feet moved where Kamui’s stopped, following the steps as well as he could. This was far from a waltz now, but more of a jumbled dance of turns and steps that most likely only meant something to Kamui. 

“Are you Takasugi’s date? Must be hard to be you.” Sougo said, not breaking eye contact. Kamui smiled wider. 

“Oh no, I love being me.” They dipped Sougo without a second thought and Sougo noticed for the first time he wasn’t sure if he was dancing with a guy or not. But, that kind of seemed like the point.

“Must be hard being at a dance and not knowing how to dance. Do you not even know which foot to follow on?” Kamui laughed and brought their foot down on Sougo’s right one when they lifted him back up. Fuck.

Sougo smiled back just as wide and gripped the hands in his slightly tighter. Kamui didn’t budge an inch. 

The song began to fade out after that and Kamui looked up for a moment, as if they were considering something. With a smile they looked back down and only kept one of Sougo’s hands held. “Let’s go back to him then, hmm? He can’t spend the night without either of his dates.” 

Sougo looked back into those eyes and the same discussion in his flashed again, and he knew he was going with Kamui and Takasugi. Fuck doing something at this dance anymore, Kondo and Hijikata could handle it. He might even get laid by the end of this.


End file.
